Pending Affection
by Meggaboo
Summary: Kel has made it through the page years but now faces many problems. We follow her as she searches for a knight master, love and balance in her life K/C at first but dont worry K/N


****

Disclaimer: I would hate to sound unintelligent (stupid) but I don't believe myself to be creative enough to invent such imaginative characters and such a wonderful place as Tortall. Therefore I relinquish all ownership to Tamora Pierce.

****

Prologue: We now find Kel beginning her squire years. She has yet to acquire a knight master.

__ ****

Numairs Daine2: (author of Revealed) "I'M OUT! BYE BISMEGAN SUCKS! HEHEHE! UR STORY SUCKS! JUST LIKE YOU!!! EWW MEGAN I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT! YOU SICK PERV! EWW… OK NOW YOU'VE FREAKED ME OUT! TCH!" OMG Jen you are so queer and I just wanted everyone to know that KK thanks for the editing (lol) "AND READ NUMAIR'S MAGELET2'S STORY: REVEALED! I MUST SAY IT KICKS ASS! WOO! GO NUMAIR'S MAGELET2! YOU KICK ASS!!!! HEHEHE!" Again you are definitely a weirdo

*Knock* * Knock*

"I'm coming," the door suddenly opened and Cleon appeared wrapping his arms around Kel.

"Hello, my sunflower. How are you?" but before she had a chance to answer Cleon brought his lips to hers lightly pulling her towards him. Kel finally broke the kiss pulling gently away.

"Welcome back! When did you arrive?" asked Kel excitedly.

"I rode in from the border early this morning but I was kept busy by Sir Iness until now."

"Oh, how is Iness?" inquired Kel trying to fill the awkward silence when Cleon began. 

"Kel I've missed you so much I…………" but before he could finish in walked Owen, Merric, and Neal. Cleon frustrated at the interruption said goodbye to everyone and quickly left the room.

"What's wrong with him?" questioned the less then tactful Owen of Jeeslaw.

"Nothing," replied Kel instantly trying to change the subject. 

Neal knew otherwise but let it pass. He wasn't going to bother Kel about this unless she came to talk to him. 

Soon there was another knock at the door and Faleron and Roald joined them. There they all sat discussing everything from armor to women, a topic that Kel gladly stood out of. Suddenly, Faleron brought up knight masters. It was then that everyone slowly turned towards Kel remembering that she had yet to find someone willing to take her. Kel finally broke the silence.

"It's alright everyone Wyldon says eventually someone will chose me, don't worry."

So everyone continued chattering leaving Kel to wonder whether what she had just said was true. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of the friends sat together laughing and joking until late afternoon. The room then slowly began to empty until only Kel and Neal remained. They sat together, each wondering what the other was thinking but not daring to ask. Then Neal finally broke the silence, "Kel you look, well, good."

Surprised, Kel responded, "Thank you Neal, so do you."

She then wondered to herself when they had become so formal with one another. Was it when she had left over the summer or when she had began to date Cleon last year? During this time, Kel had not realized that he had been talking to her.

"………. and I just wanted you to know that."

"I'm sorry Neal. I didn't hear you. I was thinking."

"Oh," Neal knew that he could not repeat those last few words he had just said again, so instead he responded, "I just wanted to tell you that I know we haven't been very close lately but if you ever need to talk I am always here."

" I know, but thanks, Neal, for reminding me."

  
This was the friend that had always been there for her and she realized now that they hadn't gotten formal. They had grown up. Right then the bell rang and Neal left saying a hasty goodbye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes later Kel rushed into the mess hall, gathered her food, and seated herself next to Neal. Looking up she realized that Cleon had settled himself at another table. Wondering whether he was upset with her, Kel began to lose her appetite. Neal glanced down and noticed that Kel had done nothing but pick at her food, but again he refused to confront her. If she needed to talk to him, she would come and he knew that.

Shortly after, Kel left the mess hall and made her way back to her rooms. She knew that with everything she had to think about it would be difficult to sleep. There was Cleon, her search for a knight master, and Neal. But why all of a sudden did he come to mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Kel woke early, as usual, and ran through her daily glaive exercises. However, the pattern dance lacked its usual ease and grace. Today she felt tired and sluggish due to both a lack of sleep and all her troubles weighing on her mind.

Once she was finished, Kel quickly washed, dressed, and went to breakfast. As she entered the mess Kel quickly slipped on her most Yamani like face hoping to hide from her friends all that had been bothering her. Through breakfast, Kel said little to nothing and listened even less, all she could due was worry. With that, breakfast passed quickly.

Soon it was the end of yet another day and Kel was studying in her rooms when there came a knock. Quickly, Kel rose and went to answer the door hoping it was Cleon but instead came face to face with a striking set of violet eyes……….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Neal, you'll never guess what happened it's the most amazing thing!" said Kel as she pulled Neal from yet another court lady.

"What, Kel, is so important that you pulled me away from Lady Landria?" Neal questioned as he struggled to stay standing.

"It's just I've found a knight master!"

Ok now I ask of you what I myself find difficult **Review **and unlike many others I refuse to direct you toward the button in the bottom left hand corner or to announce that I will only write again if I get reviews. I will not do this because I myself am lazy and enjoy writing no matter how horrible I am at it. 


End file.
